Barney
Barney & Friends Picture This! part 1 (Drewit1!) Barney & Friends Picture This! part 1 (Drewit1!) * (Theme Song seconds) * (after the Barney Theme Song, we see Julie setting up the table for the tea party while the Barney doll sits on a chair) * Julie: There Barney the table is set for our tea party. Now we need some flowers. Here's a yellow one, and a red one, and a pink one. And here's a pretty purple flower just like you Barney. * (Tosha and Shawn walk in) * Tosha: Hi Julie, hmm those flowers look pretty. * Julie: Thank you Tosha. * Shawn: Look four mud pies for the tea party. * Julie: Just what we need. * Tosha: I think we're ready to start. * Julie: It's good manners to serve our guest first. Would you like to pour the tea Tosha? * Tosha: Yes thank you. Would you care for some tea Mr. Dinosaur? * (the Barney doll comes to life) * Barney: I sure would! * Julie and Tosha: Barney! * Barney: Hi everybody. Thanks for inviting me to your tea riffic party! * Julie: And you've arrived just in time for tea. * (Music starts for Tosha Put the Kettle On) * Gang (singing): Tosha put the kettle on Tosha put the kettle on Tosha put the kettle on. We'll all drink tea. Tosha put the kettle on Tosha put the kettle on Tosha put the kettle on. We'll all drink tea. * (Music ends and kids stop singing) * Barney: (giggles) Those cookies look delicious! * Tosha: Thank you Barney. * Shawn: Would you like a big slappy gloppy mud pie Barney? * Barney: Um uh not right now thank you. Uh perhaps I'll have a cookie. * Shawn: (puts plate down and looks at it) Me too. * Barney: Hey look who's here? (Michael walks into the room) * Michael: Hi Barney. * Kids and Barney: Hi Michael. * Michael: Hi everybody, what's going on? * Julie: We're having a lovely tea party. Would you care to have a cookie?. They're quite yummy. * Shawn: Or we have lots of mud pie. * Michael: Thanks uh,I think a cookie will be just fine and they look quite tasty. * Michael: ( looks over at Shawn) Hmm for some reason you look different today Shawn. * Shawn: Can you guess why? * (Michael walks on over to Shawn) * Barney: Ooh it's a guessing game. Oh boy! * Michael: Is that a new sweater you're wearing? * Shawn: No. * Michael: Did you get a haircut? * Shawn: No it's not that either. * Michael: I know your socks don't match. * (Barney and kids giggle) * Shawn: Yes they do. * Julie and Tosha: He's wearing his new glasses. * Shawn: That's it. * Michael: I knew something was different. I really like your new glasses Shawn they look great on you. * Julie and Tosha: Yeah they do. * Shawn: Thanks I like them too. They help me see better now. * Tosha (pointing at the easel) Can you see my picture on the easel over in the Art Center? * Shawn: Uh huh. I see a girl, and a house, and a tree, and there's green grass, and a blue sky and clouds, and the sun is shining too. * Michael: Yeah let's take a closer look. * Barney: Mm Okay. * (Gang walks over to the easel) * Michael: Oh that's great Tosha. * Tosha: I love to draw pictures * Michael: Oh it's fun. * Shawn: I don't I can't draw very well. * Barney: Oh that's alright Shawn just give it a try and have fun! * Tosha: Sure it's fun to draw anything you want. * Tosha:( points to the girl in the picture) Guess who this is? * Julie: Is it you? * Tosha: Uh huh I like to draw pictures of me. * Michael: Hey why don't we all make pictures of ourselves? * (Kids chattering) * Tosha: That's a great idea. * Barney: Oh boy, Oh boy! Let's see should I use paper chalk or even markers. Oh I do love to paint pictures you know.. * (Shows kids coloring) * Julie: I'm using yellow right now. * Shawn: I'm using peach and and orange and green and all different kinds of colors. * Kids: Yeah I am too. * Barney: Great I like using all different kinds of colors too. * Michael: (holds up picture) Here's my picture. * Tosha: You drew yourself playing your cello. * Michael: I sure did. * Julie: Look at my picture I used chalk. * Shawn:You drew a big smile on your face. * Barney: That's very nice Julie. * Tosha: Here's mine. * Julie: Look she put pink bows in her hair I like that. * Shawn: Now look at my picture. * Michael: You even remembered to draw your new glasses. * Shawn: Even the me in the picture can see better now. * Michael: (giggling) Yeah. * Tosha; What does your picture look like Barney? * Barney: Oh I'm so glad you asked. (giggling) Oh boy. * (Turns the easel around) * Tosha: Those look like spots. * Julie: Uh Barney do you really think that looks like you? * Barney: Oh I think it looks just like me look! * (Turns to show tail) * Michael: Oh * Julie: It's a picture of his back. * Tosha: That sure is different Barney. * Barney: Yup we're all different and that makes everyone's special * (Music starts for Everyone is Special) * Barney (singing) You are special you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world who can do the things you do. * (Gang continues singing) Cause you are special special Everyone is Special Everyone in his or her own way Oh you are special special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way. You're important oh you really are You're the only one of you The world is better just because you're here You should know that we love you Cause you are special special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh you are special special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way. * Gang (spoken) Everyone? * Barney (spoken) Everyone in his or her own way. * (Music ends) * Tosha: I really like drawing pictures. I'd like to be an artist when I grow up. * Barney: I have a friend who loved to draw pictures when he was a little boy. He wanted to grow up to be an artist too. * Barney: And you know what? * Shawn: What? * Barney: He did grow up to be an artist. Would you like to meet him? * Kids: Yeah sure! * Barney: Okay come on! * (They go outside) * (Shows Tomie Depaola drawing) * Barney: Oh boy (giggles) Hi there Tomie how you doing? * Tomie: Good Barney how are you? Good to see ya. * Barney: Great It's nice to see you again. This is my artist friend Tomie Depaola. * Barney: Tomie I'd like you to meet my friends Tosha... * Tomie: (shakes Tosha's hand) Hi Tosha. * Barney: Julie... * Tomie: Hi Julie. * Barney: Shawn... * Tomie: (shakes Shawn's hand) Hi Shawn I like your glasses. * Shawn: Thanks. * Barney: And Michael * Tomie: (shakes Michael's hand) Hi Michael how are ya? * Michael: Nice to meet you. * Tomie: Nice to meet you too. * Tosha: Mr.Depaola? * Tomie: Yeah call me Tomie please okay. * Tosha: Ok Tomie I think I wanna be an artist when I grow up. * Tomie: Well you know Tosha you can be anything you wanna be when you grow up as long as you practice hard. When I was a little boy I knew that I want to be an artist when I grow up and now that I'm older. I write books and I draw the pictures for them. * Tomie: As a matter of fact (turns toward the easel and picks up the book) I wanna show you one of my new books called The Art Lesson. Now this is a book that is autobiographical that means it's about me (points to himself on the cover of the book) And there I am right there. I was only four years old when I knew that I was gonna be an artist when I grew up. * Barney: Hmm. * Tomie: Yeah and I had two twin cousins and they were in art school. They were studying to be real artists like I've become now and they told me two very important things.One was to practice practice practice and the other thing is even though it's hard work it's also a lot of fun and I think if it wasn't any fun I wouldn't wanna do it. * Tomie: Okay I'm gonna start working on this picture and I'm gonna show you the book. You can look at the book while I'm working on it and if you have any questions you can ask me as I go along here all right. * Shawn: Where do you make your pictures? * Tomie: Oh I have a big big barn at my house that's called my studio Shawn. It doesn't have any cows or ducks or pigs or anything in there anymore. * Michael: Oh. * (Barney giggles) * Tomie: And I have a special desk that I sit at. * Barney: Uh huh * Tomie: And um and I do all my artwork there. Gonna draw my knobby knees here. (draws knees) * (Barney and kids giggle) * Julie: What you think? * Tomie: (cuts Julie off) And you know I I saw that Julie had these great knee socks.(draws knee socks) * (Michael giggles) * Tomie: And I think I'm gonna put me with knee socks how's that? And then I'll draw my shoes big lumpy shoes. I've taken big lumpy pictures yeah.(draws shoes) * Tomie: Blue stripe here blue stripe here. (adds blue stripes to the boy's shirt in the picture) * Barney: (to Tomie) Tomie? * Tomie: Yeah? * Barney: When you were a little boy did you like to draw the same things you do now? * Tomie: The same things I draw now? Oh yeah, I like to draw birds, and animals, and people, fairy tale princesses. * Barney: Oh. * Tomie (continues drawing stripes on the shirt) Lot of stripes on this shirt boy! Here we go and we need one more color Barney you pick this color. * Barney: Oh okay let's see umm how about yellow. * Tomie: Good okay good * Barney: Okay! * Tomie: (adds yellow stripes) Great Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow. * (Barney giggles) * Tomie: Okay I think I'm gonna put brown hair.(colors the boy's hair brown) Oh yeah cause my hair used to be brown when I was a little boy and I think I'll make my pants brown. (colors the boy's pants) and I want to put some nice bright stripes on my socks.(picks up green marker and adds stripes to the socks) * Barney: That's one of the nice things about drawing and being an artist because you can make things look any way you want. * Tomie: That's right alright now I gotta do my face so I start with my eyes and I'm gonna put just two little dots. Alright so I put one dot here (draws one dot for the boy's eyes) one dot there (draws another dot) and my little blobby nose. * (Barney and kids giggle) * Tomie: And because I am so happy to be here with you Barney and all your friends, I gotta make a nice great big smile. * Barney and Michael: (Barney: Oh great) (Michael: Oh good) * Tomie: (draws a smile on the boy's face and puts down the marker) That's it! * Barney and kids: Oh great. * Shawn: Do you have a favorite color? Category:Barney & Friends First Generation